1-Methyl-3-cyclohexyl-6-dimethylamino-s-triazine-2,4(1H,3H)-dione and its use as a broad spectrum herbicide are disclosed in copending U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,887, issued Sept. 2, 1975 to Kang Lin.
Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 712,194 filed Aug. 9, 1976 by the inventor hereof, Arlyn Wayne Evans, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 700,079, filed July 6, 1976, now abandoned which is in turn a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 607,896, filed Aug. 26, 1975, now abandoned, discloses and claims the use of 1-methyl-3-cyclohexyl-6-dimethylamino-s-triazine-2,4(1H,3H)-dione as a selective herbicide in sugarcane crops.
The present invention results from the discovery that this compound exhibits selective herbicide activity in pineapple crops as well. That is, it has now been confirmed that this compound, when applied under the proper conditions, will effectively control many broadleaved and grassy weeds in pineapple crops with safety to the crop.